Silence Darkness Inside The Unknown
by Hex Power
Summary: Honda never really had an easy life, something his friends wouldn't know about. When the last straw comes, an old friend by the name of Dartz shall come to free him from the pain. It will be up to Yugi and the others to bring him back and save the world.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes** Ok, I thought it would be best to give this story a retry. I know its been awhile, but I really like the idea behind this. Looking up a few things, checking up on more facts, I had a new breath towards the idea. I'm keeping up my orignal story for everyone who had read it and like it, but started this to go a new way. I feel I lost my way on that one, so this is just a re-edit. There shall be some difference, like I am going to have the whole 'Meeting Doma' later and I switch the names from the English verisons to the Japanese ones, at least for the main characters. I might keep the English names for the Swordmans of Doma. I find them a lot nicer...but hadn't decided.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh! None of the characters have my names attached to them. I just whole this story idea here.

8888888888888888888888888888

_Ten years ago…_

The rain fell down so soft on to the ground. The freshly dug and patted down dirt grew soft with the drops. The headstones were of many of those who were gone and with a new addition each day. Today, another one was add, one that never really lived. He never left his life by choice, but it was stolen away. Now, he was buried six-feet down.

Above, Tears was shed from up. A young boy, no older then six was crying over the loss. To never to know his father now, because of one man's choice to think he was a threat. He brown hair shagged in the rain, now coming down more heavy. His once bright brown eyes were blood red.

"Dadd…daddy," he cried, "Why did you have to go?" he sobbed the unanswerable.

His mother and sisters were with the other grieving relatives over by the church in the cemetery. He had some how got out of there and made his way through the mud and rain to get there. He just wanted to where his daddy now lay, where he could never see him again. The world wasn't fair. His daddy just went to the store. Why did those men decide to rob it just then? Why did they have to shoot his daddy? Why couldn't the doctors save his daddy? It wasn't fair!

"It's not fair! Why did you have to leave me daddy!" he shouted, falling to his knees. The mud stained his black pants, but he didn't care. He just pounded the ground with his fists in anger, "You said you would be right back! We were going to go to the park! You promise! YOU PROMISE!"

With that, he felled to the ground and started to sob. His cards felled out of his pocket. He looked down at he ground. Slowly, he rose and started to pick them up, Stone Solider, E-Hero Featherman, Scapegoat. Then came to the last two cards, M-Warrior 1 and M-Warrior 2. His daddy gave him those cards. He said that those two would never be apart from the other, just like them. The very thought of those words brought more tears to his eyes. He didn't want them anymore. He didn't care about Duel Monsters anymore. As he was about to ripped the M-Warriors cards in half, a voice appeared from behind him.

"You mustn't do that, my child,"

He turned around to see around man standing behind him was this strange man. He had on a long strange white robes on and long silver-blue hair tied on a ponytail that almost felled to his feet. What was really strange was the color this fellow's eyes. They were two different colors, one was bluish green and the other was yellow. He wasn't there at the funeral, so what was he doing here.

"Who…who are you?" he asked, backing away.

"I'm a friend," said the strange man, "I heard your cries and came to help."

"You can bring back my dad?"

"I sorry, but my power can't do that,"

"Oh," he said sadly wiping away the Tears from his face.

The older gentleman dug around his robe and pulled out a handkerchief. He held out his hand and gave it to the boy. He took it and wiped his nose and face with it. The mud and tears came off bit by bit. Then the stranger kneed down and looked him in the face. He placed his hands on the young boy's shoulder. He looked and the stranger and couldn't help but feel a little better. He seems that he didn't want to hurt him.

"You know, there is much evil in the world. Filth covering it," he said, "Many people get hurt because of it."

"Why? Why do they get hurt?" asked the young boy, pushing his hair out of the way of his face.

"Because some people, a lot of people are sinful. They go around and hurt the good people in the world and the bad ones out number them by great number. Still there are people who fight against these kinds of people, clean the grime of the sinners" said the stranger, "I give them the power to fight those who wish to put the world into darkness."

"So, you help people? Like Superman?" asked the young boy, his face lifting up the thought of real superheroes.

The stranger just chuckle and gave him a smile, "No, I am nothing like Superman," he answered, "I work to find others with pure souls and give them the power to remove the evil within the world."

Somewhat disappointed, the boy's felled to the ground. The rain dripped down his face and landed in a puddle at his feet. His clothes were soaked through and there was the chance he would catch a cold after this. He felt the stranger place his hand under his chin and raise his face back to eye level. Looking deep within those eyes, the boy was captivate by them .The seems to be a weird force that was drawing him into to them. For a second, he thought there was a blur of green in them, but it was only for a second.

"You know, young child," he said, "I believe that you may be one of the few that can save the world. That is why I draw to you at your time of need. I can help you avenge your father, who was taken away from you."

The child perked up at the sound of it. He could be able to save the world. Being able to do that, he could get payback to the guy that took his daddy away. He somewhat smile at he

thought of that. The stranger stood back up right and wipe off some of the dirt that stained his robe.

"Now, you must get stronger, child," he said place a hand on to the boy's shoulder, "I shall call you again, many years from now. Your family needs you to be strong as well. You must be ready to fight the evil and the darkness that hid itself within man's soul. Do you think that you can do that for me?" he asked.

The boy quickly nodded his head. He wanted to get back at that robber so much. He caused so much pain in his family. At the news of his daddy's death, his mom broken down and cried. No one makes his mom cries and gets away with it. He would enjoy that when the time would come. The stranger smiled down at he young boy and started to walk away.

"Wait! How will I know it's you? I don't know your name?" the boy shouted after him.

"You don't have to worry about that, my child. You shall know it is time when I, Dartz calls on to you, but first you must be strong to help restore the great beast that will get rid of the evil of man." He said.

With that, the stranger disappeared into the storm. The boy stood there by his father's grave watching him go. He would get stronger and avenge his daddy. Looking down at the gravestone, a serious look came across his face. The pure determination was growing inside his little six-years old body.

"Don't worry, Daddy," he said, "I'll protect Mommy and my sisters, and so you won't worry. That 'cause I have to be strong and fight the evil man that put you here."

A sloshing sound came from back of him. Looking back he could see his mommy coming here at him. She had this daze look on her face as the rain dripped from the umbrella she had over her head.

"Come on, baby," she said in a sober tone, "We have to say good-bye to everyone."

"Ok, Mommy," he answer walking over to her and grabbed a hold of her hand.

The two started to head back to inside the church where everyone was. She looked down at her son and couldn't help but notice how quiet he was the past week. Though, he didn't seem to shed tears in public, she knew that he was inside. Part of the reason, she allow him to stay outside for so long was so he would be able to say his good-byes in private. It might able to help the healing better. She couldn't help but notice that he seems a little more at peace, well as at peace as a six-year-old boy who had lost his father could be.

"What are you think about?" she asked looking at him.

"I…" he started, but felt that he shouldn't tell his mommy about the man with the two color eyes. She always told him that he shouldn't talk to strangers and take things from them.

She would be angry at him if he told her that he talk to this man and promise to help him get rid of evil when he grew up some. So, what could he tell her?

"Yes?"

"I want to help people and stop all the bad men it the world, really clean up," he said thinking he was not really lying to her. He was going to help people and stop bad men.

She just smiled down at her son. Her hand lay on top of his as she ran her fingers through his brown hair, "I sure you will one day," she said, "I am sure you will, Hiroto..."

**TBC...**


	2. Dreams Into the Morning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor any of the characters involved in it. I just own the story idea right here.

8888888888888888888888888888

_It was so dark. He could barely see anything around himself in this place. The fog surrounding here did nothing for him in trying to find his way. Where was he? It was hard to find the right way out of this place. There was no light, nothing. At least, he didn't think so._

"_Hello! Is there anyone here? Where am I?" he called out, hoping for someone to answer him. Then something appeared out of the corner of his eyesight, "Huh, who's there?" he shouted only to stared in shock._

"_Dad…."_

_There stood a much older man. He looked just like him, with the brown hair, the dark brown eyes. His father looked the same since the last time he had seen…about ten years ago. Reaching out, he had to touch, speak to his dad at least one more time, "Dad…I-I-I-I," he gasped out before his dad disappeared into the fog._

"_NO!" he cried out. Now, could he have lost this chance, before something else appeared from his left side._

"_Jonouchi? Yugi? Anzu?" he gasped out at the sight of his friends. They were just standing, chatting a laughing away. Didn't they notice him there? How could they act like that? He was right there? Why won't they acknowledge him at all, "Guys! Hello!" he called out to them._

_They just continue to move, walking away from him. He tried to catch up to them, but he couldn't. Soon, they disappeared just like his father before them. Why? Why was this happening to him? Why was everyone leaving him behind?!_

_Falling on to the ground, tears falling down as the emotion over whelmed him. He didn't want to be alone. His fists clench together while the salt-filled felled down to the ground. Choking the sobs, he listened to the world around him. He didn't think that there would be anyone else around here. That was until he heard the laugher. Looking up, he gasped at the sight of Shizuka walking away from him, laughing and holding on to Otogi._

"_Shizuka!" he cried out, trying to get up, but fell back down. The only thing he could do now was watch as they disappeared like everyone else._

"_Why!? Why does everyone leave me!?" he cried out, banging on the ground._

"Hiroto, time to get up."

Moaning, the light hit Honda into the eye as he rosed out of his bed. Shifting, his body felt so sore. Bah. Stretching out, Honda moaned as he glanced towards the woman with her head inside his room. She just smiled away, like there was nothing at all wrong with the world.

"Time to get up for school, sweetheart," she said before leaving Honda to get ready for the day ahead.

Sighing, Honda just sat on his bed, banging his head on his wall, thinking. That all he seems to be doing lately was thinking. After Battle City was over, things were becoming normal again. Well, for everyone else it seems. He just sat back and let the memories of the past come to him. Duelist Kingdom, getting on the boat, watching Yugi and Jonouchi kick butt, that shadow duel with the spirit of the Ring, Yugi dueling Pegasus and throwing that damn ring out the window. Then came Battle City. When, he hang out with Shizuka, saw Jonouchi and Anuz become puppets to that Marik freak, that tomb robber come back, turn into Robo-Monkey!! Then stone, finally Yugi winning it all. There was that and so much more. Still, it was all about Yugi, Anuz, Jonouchi, Kabia and even Mai. She was even sent to the Shadow Realm.

_"Ok, I know I not the hero most of the time. Ok, try all the time. Never was the one person to go out when the world needed to be saved. That was always left to Yugi and Jonouchi. They were the ones that were always dueling their hearts out, trying to save the world from some untold evil. Even Kaiba seem to be a hero. I just don't know where I can fit in. Yugi has this 5,000 year old spirit in him, Kabia is suppose to be this priest guy, and Jonouchi, well...He just can't go anywhere without a fight. Anuz just say I'm being depress, but I feel like this for a long time. It like I just being held back, I'm not going anywhere._

_I just ...I really don't know anymore. I just don't belong anywhere, not like the others. Yugi and Jonouchi save the world, Anuz holding us together when we are down, even Otogi (I hate that guy) has a purpose in this world. Where is my path? Doesn't the Fates have something in store for my? Is the high point in my life being turn into a robot monkey!! I hate that kid!!_

_There is nothing in this world for me to do. I bet even Shizuka would go for Otogi before me. He can at least duel and still hadn't lied about himself. What was I thinking!? Shees! I am so stupid." _He thought

"What is there left for me?" he asked out loud as he got up and left his room.

Sitting in the living room, was his mom. He was all she had left. Of course, there were his sisters, but they all moved out of the house and rarely visit. Things had been so hard for her the past years, after his dad had died. His hands were made into fists. Why did it have to happen to him? That damn villain! Why didn't anyone stop him or try to? He just went to the corner market to pick up some milk when it happened. No one didn't do a thing to stop it from happening.

"The guy came from behind him," They said, "When the gun came beside his head, there was nothing we could do."

_Yeah, right they couldn't do a thing. The bunch of chickens! They stood there with their mouths open, as the robber took the money. That when he did it._

_BANG!!_

_A single bullet._

_Right in his father's head._

It took him seven years to finally get over it. That was around the time, he met the others. These feeling were out of his mind. Now that past three years had been so busy with all that have to happening. With Dualist Kingdom and Battle City, the years seem to blow past him. Still, the past couple months, he thought back to the day of his father's funeral. He didn't know why, that strange man just suddenly came back into his line of thinking. Maybe it was because of almost losing his body. Those memories made him think that he wasn't strong enough. Then again, he really hadn't play duel monsters of such a long time. Still, he had his deck with the cards his father gave him. It was only about three months after Battle City that he took up duel again. Sure, he tried to duel before they left for Dualist Kingdom, but never got into it.

Everyone thought he took it up was because of being in that Cyber World. He never told another soul about that man with the two color eyes. No one would believe him, so Honda just kept it to himself. There was no harm in keeping that a secret. So, he took up the sport and now he was fairly descent. He actually was able to beat Jonouchi, not once, not twice but a grand total of 22 times out of 45. That was pretty good in his books and it was enough to make Jonouchi good a little crazy. He walked down the hallway and came to his mom.

Ms. Honda was cleaning away when he had entered inside the kitchen. She seems to not be watch in because she seemed to be more focus of the mess that was surrounding them, the TV playing along in the living room. Actually, it was never really dirty with just the two of them. She just always kept a nice, clean house.. She pushed her hair out the ways as she push the broom around the floor with such focus. She just seems to be so tried lately, with her work at the hospital, keeping the home clean and other things. Honda tried to do his part around home, but it just never seems to be enough in life. He just hated to see his mom to be in so much pain. She seems to have heard him and looked up at the doorway. She had this smile on her face that seemed to push away the tried lines on her face as she looked at her only son.

"Hi, baby," she said, "How are you doing?"

He walked over and grabbed a piece of toast she had left out for him, "Nothing much, Mum," he answer, with his own smile to hid his own thoughts, "Got to run to meet up with Jonouchi and Yugi for school. Might be late cause of the beautification club."

"Ok, you have a good day," she said, waving good-bye as he flew out the apartment, "Don't be too late!"

_"We bring you the latest from Domino Prison where we are about to heard about the news of Don Harrison Jr."_

The words from the TV made Ms. Honda gasped and dropped her broom to the floor. Anyone that saw her right now would see that she had become a pale shade of white. Something had scared the wits about her. Her face was still turned to the TV set, the screen shown a couple of police officers were bringing out a man from the jail. Reporters started to swarm around whomever the police had. It was an older fellow, around forty-six or something wearing a well tailor blue suit over his thin body. His once black hair had become mostly gray and was starting to lose it. What really caught her attention were the man's eyes. It seemed he knew them from somewhere. They were a dark brown, really dark. It was hard to tell if that they were indeed brown or his whole eye was just black in color.

_"It seems with new evidences that Mr. Harrison was release from prison for the robbery of a convince store and the murders of Ethan Honda over ten years ago. So, he is being release for the lack of evidences on his part…"_

"This is just not good," gasped out Mrs. Honda as she reached out for the broom.

8888888888888888888888888888

Way in the middle of no where, a place that could not be found on any map, stood a large stone fortress. This building stood strong through many forms of weather that traveled over the sea for over ten thousand years. The inside of the fortress was something quite as different to anything else in the world. There were decorations of serpents all over, created from stone. In the middle of a large chamber stood three large stone statues of the serpents, the glow of torches lit up the area.

A tall man stood in the middle of them, wearing long white robes, a hood covering over his head. His long blue hair was still seen within the darkness of the room. But the amount of light didn't seem to be his focus as he chanted away in a language that was thought to be lost so many years ago. Once he had finish, his eyes open revealing the two different color eyes under. One was a golden color while the other was a bluish-green. His pendent shone in the dim light, the image of the strange six-pointed star display in the middle of it.

Finishing the chant, he gave a little bow before standing straight towards the statues before him, "No longer can the Nameless Pharaoh be ignored. With the Divine cards showing themselves, it is time to strike. The plan shall beginning with the addition of the last Swordsman. Like the Four Horsemen that appear at the end of time, I shall have my Four Swordsmen to lead the coming of the Great Beast..."

8888888888888888888888888888

"With that attack, I'll bring out my trap card."

"What!? You got to be kidding me!" gasped out Jonouchi as he glanced across to Honda as Otogi, Anzu and Yugi looked on their latest duel before classes started for the afternoon.

"Yeah, Jonouchi," said Honda with a smile as he flipped the card around, "This is my Soul Union trap card. This allows me to raise the attack power of my E-Hero Sparkman by one of monsters in my graveyard."

"No…." moaned out Jonouchi, grabbing a hold of his hair before falling a bit, which cause their friends around them chuckle a bit at his distress.

Honda continue to smile away, "So, I am going to add the attacks points of my Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, with his attack being 2500 points, so 1600 plus 2500, makes a grant totally of 4100, more than your Black Red-Eyes Metal Dragon."

"No! I lost again," whined out Jonouchi as he picked up his cards, "How did you get so good so fast? You should stink."

"Thanks a lot Jou…" sighed out Honda as he picked up his own cards and place them away.

"But it is really amazing, Honda," said Yugi as everyone started to get back into their seats as class was about to start soon. Ms. Chono didn't really like them playing cards games when she got into class, being such a stickler for the rules. She would have them all detention for weeks, "You really seem to be picking up the game."

"Have to agree, considering last time I seen you duel and how that ended for ya," chuckle Ogoti with a smirk.

"Very funny," said Honda as he grabbed his books out, "Is it so hard to believe that I might actually be good at the game."

"It just you never seem to take any interested in it, Honda," said Anzu, "The only games you seem to be interested in were always those shooting ones. I never would have thought that Duel Monster was your kind of bag."

"I just did…I mean, how couldn't I with all the duels I seen," sighed out Honda as he slumped a bit. He just wished that these guys would just drop it. What was the big deal of him getting into Duel Monsters? Why was it a bigger deal that he was getting good at it? It shouldn't be that big of a surprise. Jou duelled him a lot and Yugi always gave him great advises, how could he not become a good dualist. A good example should be Jonouchi after all. If he could learn this game and become good at it.

Honda didn't really have enough time to think it over totally. Ms Chono walked into the room, with her large smile and looked ready to strike at anyone that made the wrong move. Hopefully, that wouldn't be him today.

**TBC...**


End file.
